Dil Pickles (Babysmurfrocks Series)
Dylan Prescott "Dil" Pickles is the younger brother (by one year) of Tommy Pickles, younger son of Stu and Didi Pickles, and younger cousin of Angelica Pickles.Named after Didi's cousin, Dylan "Dil" Prescott, he was born in The Rugrats Movie (released November 20, 1998). His name is a pun on dill pickles. He's 4 or 5 months. He likes to call Angelica "yucky." Summary Dylan Prescott "Dil" Pickles is the younger brother of Tommy Pickles, and once at the ending on The Rugrats Movie, they got along when Didi had picked them up to bring them home from the forest. When Dil tried to walk on one step at a time, but Stu realized that Dilhttp://rugrats.wikia.com/wiki/Dil was walking, but Didi must had told Stu like a few times that Dil isn't going to walk for months, but then all of sudden, everything makes sense. Dil must had tried to walk like Tommy did once Chuckie came to his house, and then Tommy had wanted to play with Chuckie so bad and then he got up, and then he started walking, which he was like 5 or 6 months back then, but it didn't work out for Dil, but Tommy realized that it was to bad that Dil couldn't learn how to walk that way. A few months later before Dil's first birthday and Tommy's second birthday Dil walked like Tommy did in the episode "A Step At A Time" Description Dil joined the Rugrats cast in the year of 1998. From the very beginning, Dil has had curly yet limited hair on his head, and he almost always wears yellow trap-door pajamas (though in his first appearance and in Rugrats in Paris & Rugrat Go Wild , his pajamas were purple). Because of his age, Dil can't say as many words as the other Rugrats. For the final 5 years of Rugrats' run, Dil had to learn how to be a Rugrat. He always wants everything at his age and will always do whatever he can to get an object. He is selfish as his cousin Angelica, and when he cries, he will not stop until something or someone will get his attention but the difference is that he is a baby and will share things with Tommy and the rest of the babies. Most of the episodes that Dil is prominent in usually involves the rest of the Rugrats trying to make Dil more like a "Big Baby", teach him something, or save him from something. When Didi was pregnant with Dil, she and Stu assumed that he was going to be a girl , and had planed on naming him "Trixie," after Drew and Stu's late mother (although her real name was actually "Beatrix," but most people called her "Trixie"). But when Dil turned out to be a boy, they named him after Didi's cousin, Dylan Prescott Dil always called Chuckie "Chubbie" and in the episode "The Jungle" he refers to Phil and Lil "Philip" and "Lilip". He is a hair puller. Dil remains the same height until a 2003 episode titled " Back To School" when he, according to his father, Stu Pickles, "grew an inch". In the episode 'A Dose of DiI' Tommy feels left out as the adults are giving Dil all the attention because he hurt his finger. Tommy and the gang decide to find ways to get the attention of the adults because they believe if they do they will get lollipops as Angelica shows off that she has loads of lollipops. However by the end of the episode Tommy realises that he doesn't need to cry for attention anymore because his little brother Dil will always be there to listen to him. Looks Dil has peach colored skin and a pair of white eyes with black pupils. He has a small amount of large curly hair atop his head. The character wears yellow and blue trap-door pajamas. In Babysmurfrocks' series Dil's outfit is like Tommy's when he was one only his shirt is purple and he is starting to grow red hair like his mom Gallery The Gallery can be found here Category:Characters Category:Babies Category:Males Category:Toddlers Category:Pickles Family Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Humans Category:Cousins Category:Grandsons Category:Nephews Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Children Category:Kids Category:Recurring Characters Category:Siblings Category:Stepgrandsons